


Christmas Miracle

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, I was watching videos of kids asking their parental figures to adopt them, M/M, Not Beta Read, also written in like twenty minutes, and I love these three as a family so much, and they were making me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Christmas with the family





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Why write my angsty Nik/Auguste fics when I could write Nik and Auguste raising Nicaise and being a happy family

“Babe, can you help Nicaise take the cookies out of the oven?” Auguste called from the living room. “I don’t want him burning himself.” 

“Sure,” Nik yelled back. He put down the last of the gifts before moving to the kitchen where Nicaise was trying to take cookies out of the oven with his bare hands. Nik laughed, shaking his head before grabbing a pair of oven mitts and taking the cookies out for Nicaise. “I don’t think you to go to the hospital on Christmas Eve.” 

Nicaise flushed, giving him a silent thanks before running out of the kitchen. Nik smiled and put the cookies on a cooling rack. After putting the mitts down, he pulled a bottle of wine out of one of the cabinets and poured two glasses. He brought them out to the living room where Auguste was trying to fix the decorations he had hung on the chimney. One of their cats had pulled the garland down and Auguste was struggling to put it back up. Nik put the wine glasses on the coffee table and stood behind Auguste, reaching up to properly secure the garland.

“Not all of us can be 6’4,” Nik smirked, backing away. Auguste flicked his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. Nik captured his lips in a kiss that Auguste quickly resiprocated. 

“Did Nicaise burn himself?” Auguste asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Almost. I stopped him before he could.” Nik smiled, looking over at the hallway where Nicaise’s room was. “Eight years of raising him and he still tries to take things out of the oven with his bare hands.”

“You’ve done wonderfully. He loves you.” 

“Yeah, I love him too. He’s a little shit sometimes, but he’s a good kid.” Nik pressed a gentle kiss to Auguste’s head. “I love you too.”

Nikandros had been raising Nicaise since the now teen was six years old. At first, Nicaise hadn’t wanted to get along with anyone after learning that his parents had abandoned him. They hadn’t even brought him to a proper orphanage. Instead they left their six year old son on the porch of Nikandros’ mother, who had cared for him for the night. Nikandros never imagined himself ever being a father but Nicaise was only six years old and had lost the only family he had, so at twenty-two years old, Nik informally adopted him. It wasn’t easy, but he made it work. 

None of Nikandros’ relationships had worked out because he was raising a child until Auguste DeVere had come along. Auguste was thirty-six to Nik’s twenty-eight and was a lawyer who ran his own law firm. It took three dates for Nik to get confident enough to introduce the two of them and when he had, the two were attached at the hip by the end of the night. Auguste adored Nicaise and Nicaise was happy to meet anyone that made Nik happy. Nicaise was twelve when they had first met and his admiration for Auguste hadn’t changed. They had moved into an apartment together around Nicaise’s fourteen birthday and became their own small family.

“I think we should open gifts early tonight,” Auguste said, drinking some of his wine. “Nicaise will explode if he had to wait any longer to give you his gift.”

Nik raised a curious eyebrow. “Do you know what he’s giving me?”

“Not a clue, but he’s been nervous all day. Haven’t you noticed?” 

Nik had but he hadn’t questioned it. 

“I have no problem opening gifts early.”

The three were soon settled in the living room in front of the tree, passing gifts out to each other. Two of Auguste’s gifts to Nik couldn’t be opened until they were in private, but the other two were a new watch and passes for a spa that they were going to go to when they both had a day off from work. Nik’s gifts back to him were a book that he had been asking for and plans to go to a wine tasting at one of the nearby vineyards. Nicaise had been spoiled rotten with his collection of games and books and movies. 

Nicaise gave Auguste his gift, a vinyl of Auguste’s favorite musician, before turning to Nik. He held an envelope in his hands and nervously played with it before handing it to Nik.

Carefully, Nik opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” Nicaise said. “So I thought this would be good.”

Nik’s eyes read and reread the words on top of the first page.

“These are adoption papers,” Nik mumbled. He had to reread the letter again before things clicked. “Oh my god.”

“You’ve been like a dad to me for a while, so I thought it was only right for it to actually happen.” Nicaise looked at the ground, tightly gripping the sleeves of his jacket. “Nik, I want you to be my dad.”

Nik answered by tackling Nicaise in a hug. He pulled Nicaise close, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to not cry.

“You little shit, of course I will.”

Nicaise hugged him back tightly, pressing his face into Nik’s shoulder. 

“Auguste, I want you to be my dad too, but that’s up for my dad to decide.” They both let out a laugh before Auguste joined the hug. Nicaise soon pulled away and wiped at his eyes, a bright smile on his face. Nik ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Go get some sleep, kiddo. We’ll fill these out in the morning.” 

Nicaise smiled, giving Nik one more tight hug. He gathered all of his gifts and carried them to his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Auguste wrapped his arms around Nik’s shoulders, sweetly kissing his cheek. 

“You’re gonna be a dad.” 

Nik smiled, wiping a tear off of his own cheek. 

“I’m gonna be a dad.”


End file.
